Ultimate Omnitrix
by DIZILLA
Summary: When Raven gets another Omnitrix anything can happen, right! Well in this story that is exactly what happens. What if Raven joins Ben, Gwen, and Max on their Rustbucket cross country trip. If you like Ben Ten and Teen Titans then this story is for you.


**Raven 10,000**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or Ben Ten!**

**By the way when Raven changes into any of the aliens, she and sounds looks the exact same as in the Ben Ten series**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In Titans Tower:<p>

"Cyborg how many times do I have to tell you, I don't do meat dude!"

"I don't care you little grass stain were havin' meat lovers! So get used to it!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over pizza(_yet again)_

Starfire and Robin were on the couch and talking about how they beat the Commander(_this takes place after Trouble in Tokyo)_

Raven was trying to meditate in her room but she could constantly hear Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about pizza

'You would think they would agree to some thing by now' Raven thought to herself

she looked at her alarm **7:45** it read "I think I'll get some tea to try and calm my nerves"

she said to herself walked out into the main room and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over the video game

Robin and Starfire were now nowhere to be seen

Raven started her tea Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere with Cyborg and both were looking out her with very strange look.

The kind of look that says 'were about to pull a prank'

"What are you two up to?"

"Noooooothing" they both said in unison

"Whatever" and with that Raven's tea kettle started to whistle

As soon as she turned around to get her tea the boys threw the Stankball at her, it hit her dead on

Raven's tea kettle fell off of the stove and it burned her left arm with the hot water

The boys looked at her worriedly and she turned her head and four red eyes were looking back at them

"I'm going for a walk" then she turned and Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there mouths hanging open.

* * *

><p>At the Park:<p>

Raven was just walking in the park thinking to herself

she looked at her burn on her arm 'Duh, I'll just heal it' her hand glowed a blue aura and

Raven healed her arm 'oh thats so much better'

lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice a meteor coming straight towards her

she finally saw it and dodged the meteor at the very last second

The meteor threw her partially backwards, Raven then stood up and slowly walked to the crater

Raven looked in the crater and saw a metal sphere

Raven was leaning too far in and she didn't feel some of the land under her feet give away

'I don't think that its dangerous' then she fell in"WWWWWAAAAHHHHH!"OOF" she hit the bottom of the crater hard

Raven looked at the sphere again this time it opened up

Raven saw an object inside of the sphere

It looked like a bulky version of a watch

There was a green hourglass symbol on the face of the watch

''a watch?'' Raven asked herself

without thinking Raven rolled up her right sleave and she put out her right hand

the watch liquified itself and jumped onto her wrist then solidified

The watch then quickly combined itself to her DNA

''AAAAHHHH GET OFF ME!'' Raven was trying to pull off the watch, but it wouldn't budge

'It feels like I'm trying to pull off my own skin' she thought

While Raven tried to pull the watch off, her thumb accidentally hit a button on the front of the watch

The watch's face poped up ''WOAH'' (_that scared Raven_) an image formed on the screen it looked like a humaniod

Raven pushed the disk back down, thinking that she broke it

Raven felt a surge of power flow through her and a green light engulfed her

* * *

><p>Transformation Sequence:(<em>Muhahahahaha<em>)

A strange energy flowed though Raven's veins

The watch absorbed itself under Raven's skin

When the watch was covered fully by her skin, pebble like rocks forced their way out of her skin

Raven felt her insides start to heat up

The rocks growing on her enveloped Raven completely

Raven's clothes appeared to become absorbed into her body

The rocks started to crack, and emerging from the main crack was an white and grey hourglass symbol

The cracks went through the rocks and heated limbs and a flamed head emerged as well

* * *

><p>Back with Raven:<p>

When the light was gone Raven looked at herself.

* * *

><p>At Titans Tower:<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm in Titans tower started out of nowhere<p>

Robin was the first out of his room along with Starfire right behind him,

a few seconds later Cyborg appeared dragging Beast Boy who had his arms crossed and was pouting(_Beast Boy was supposedly going to kick Cyborg's butt at Mega Monkeys 4_)

''Wheres Raven?'' asked Robin

''Last time I saw her she left for the park'' said Cyborg

''What a coincidense thats where the trouble is, can you contact her so she could see whats going on" said Robin

''Robin, Raven is not answering her communicator in fact I think she turned it off'' explained Cyborg

''Okay we'll just have to do this mission without her then, com' on'' stated Robin

With that the Titans left for the park.

* * *

><p>At the Park:<p>

Raven looked at herself and practically screamed

''What the heck am I, where did that watch go?''

Raven's new skin looked like rocks over magma

Raven noticed something on her chest

Raven realized that it was the watch's faceplate

''I'm on fire and yet I'm not getting burned, how''

Then Raven saw the Fire Department coming and chasing them was no other than the Hive Five(_minus Jinx)_

Raven quickly ran behind some bushes(_she's not scared, she just doesn't know how to use her new body yet_)_  
><em>

The Hive Five headed twords the meteor site

''Say what gives! Wheres the cargo Blood wanted us to get'' said a very confused Mammoth

''Those butt sniffin Titans must have it already! Wait I still have its stinkin energy signature'' stated Gizmo

''Titans Go''

(_and the battle began)_

Starfire was shooting starbolts at Billy Numerous but he just kept on morphing more clones and engulfed Starfire in a pile of Billys

Raven saw Starfire get engulfed by the Billys

Raven ran out of the bushes towards the Billys

'I can't believe I'm about to do this' Raven then put her magma like thumb into her mouth and blew

The flames on Raven's head became very big and Raven tilted her head to the Billys

Then all of the Billys were screaming in pain and formed back into one Billy, who was burned and unconscious

Starfire looked up (_expecting to see Robin_) and she saw a full Pyronite(_Raven_)staring back at her

''Are you okay Starfire?'' the Pyronite asked

''Who are you Pyronite? How do you know of my name?'' a very confused Starfire asked

''Starfire its me Raven'' said the Pyronite

''Impossible my friend is not an alien like myself'' stated Starfire

''But Starfire it is me, you and I switched bodies one time when the Puppet King was going to make us all his puppets.'' explained the Pyronite

''Raven is that really you?'' Starfire asked still cautious

''Yes Starfire its me'' Raven was starting to get annoyed

''but Raven you are human and yet you are alien I do not understand?'' asked Starfire confused

''I dont know Starfire but I need you really bad right now to figu...?''

Raven was interupted when the watch's faceplate on her chest started beeping and flashing red

Before Raven could do any thing a red light engulphed her and the light blinded Starfire temporarily

Raven felt the energy that she had in her before recede back into her wrist area

When Starfire could see, Raven was standing in the exact spot of the Pyronite

''RAVEN!'' Starfire yelled as she gave Raven one of her traditional bone crushing hugs

''AACCKK...STAR...FIRE...STOP'' gasped Raven

Starfire let go immediately ''Sorry friend Raven''

''Its no problem Star, this watch still won't come off'' Raven tried to pull off the watch but it still wouldn't budge

''Maybe Friend Raven I should try to do the pulling off'' Ravens eyes widened(_in fear of her arm being pulled off_)

''No thanks Star I'll just wait for Cyborg'' said Raven quickly

_(back to the battle)_

Robin took down Seemore with his battle staff and hit Seemore on his eye

Cyborg took down Gizmo with his Sonic cannon and shot Gizmo in his backpack

Beast Boy took on Mammoth but was having some trouble cause Kid Wykked helped out

Robin saw this and sneaked up on and hit Kid Wykked in the back of the head knocking him out instantly

Mammoth was beyond pissed but he didn't see a T-Rex tail coming right twords him

Beast Boy's tail hit Mammoth instantly and knocked him out

''Man that would of been alot eisier if Raven were here'' Beast Boy complained

Beast Boy then saw a red flash of light in the bushes

Beast Boy ran to where that light was

Beast Boy saw Raven and Starfire talking about something

''RAVEN where were you, we could of used your help dude!'' Beast Boy yelled as soon as he saw Raven

''Sorry Beast Boy'' replied Raven with a roll of her eyes

''Raven did you turn off your communicator'' asked a very worried Cyborg

Raven nodded her head

''Raven why didn't you keep your communicator on'' asked a very serious Robin

''Guys calm down I was busy'' Raven was really starting to get really annoyed

''well can you at least tell us what happened to you then'' asked Robin

''fine if it'll get you off my back'' Raven snapped

Raven explained everything from being Stankballed to finding the watch to her turning into the Pyronite to helping Star and changing back to normal

* * *

><p>At Titans Tower:<p>

''Wow Raven, honestly I think we should try to get that watch off of you ASAP'' replied Cyborg

''Yeah we don't know if that watch is dangerous or has any side effects'' replied Robin

''So far there are three things I figured out about this watch, one is that it has a time limit, two it cancels out my powers, three I can turn into an fire alien'' said Raven

Cyborg scanned the watch several times and figured out how it works

''Well Raven that watch is now connected to your DNA and second you can turn into Thirty-Five aliens with some other more stronger alien D.N.A as well'' replied Cyborg

"Thirty-Five aliens, and what do you mean that it's attached to my DNA" asked Raven very surprised

"In other words if I try and get that watch off of you, let's just say that you would finally be able to see the inside of your arm, to the bone" replied Cyborg

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire left to go see what all of the watch's aliens were

''So Raven can you change again?'' asked Beast Boy ''No'' Raven stated while staring at the watch

Beast Boy got that look on his face again ''Okay then I guess I'll just leave you alone then''

Raven thought she was at a moments peace then Beast Boy came out of nowhere and pressed the button on the watch,

the face then popped up again and Beast Boy pressed it down

Raven was about to yell at Beast Boy when she felt the familiar power flow through her and the light engufed her once again

when the light was gone she looked like a dinosaur with wheels as feet but she was made for arodynamics

''Beast Boy what did you turn me into'' yelled Raven (_she has a very scratchy voice_)

''Woah Raven you look cool dude'' replied a very astonished Beast Boy

Then the rest of the Titans walked into the room and got a good look at Raven from the looks of it she was having a hard time balancing on her new feet

''Raven we told you not to change'' bickered Robin

''Beast Boy when I get out of this form you are so dead'' yelled Raven very steamed off

'OH' mouthed Robin as he figured out that it was Beast Boy's fault

''No wait Robin I could check Raven's DNA right now'' Cyborg asked

''Fine, but Raven why did you touch that watch in the first place'' asked Robin

''I don't know exactly, it was like it was hypnotizing me and my arm just reached out and then it was on me'' replied Raven

''Friend Raven I do know what that creature is, for it is a Kinecceleran(_I know what that species XLR8 is)_'' replied Starfire

Raven winced as Cyborg brought a needle to her arm and drew lime-green blood ''eeww'' Raven commented

Cyborg put Ravens blood into the computer and tried to find her DNA, Cyborg's eyes widened and Robin saw his reaction

''What is it Cy'' asked now a concerned Robin

''Raven your blood contains no human DNA'' replied Cyborg

Raven's alien eyes widened ''How is that possible, I am part human then but now I'm not human at all?'' Raven asked in her scratchy voice

''Sort of, when you change your human brain stays but gets altered slightly then the rest of your body becomes full alien'' replied Cyborg

''Okay so that means when I change I am full alien'' Raven was worried now

''Yeah but don't worry Rae we'll get that watch off of you sometime'' replied Cyborg

''Raven not rae Cyborg'' Raven was starting to get pissed off now

Then there was a familiar beeping sound and a flash of light engulfed Raven again

''What I don't understand is why Brother Blood wanted that watch''/'unless he knew about it' Robin said and thought

''Me niether dude'' replied Beast Boy

What Beast Boy didn't know was that Raven had the Stankball in her hand and threw at him as hard as she could

The ball hit him dead on and he fell to the ground

''That was for this morning and when you changed me'' snickered Raven

''hhhfff hhhfff snuff FLUFFF'' (translated:HA HA hey WAIT!) mumbled Beast Boy while trying to get the ball out of his mouth

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at the watch the screen was red 'It must be recharging itself or something' thought Raven

''I'll be in my room trying to meditate then go to bed'' said Raven

''Raven are you sure you should do that maybe we should do more tests on that watch'' asked Robin

''I need to meditate Robin I'll still be here tomarrow okay, goodnight'' replied Raven

and with that she left the main room and came to the room that said **RAVEN** as soon as she was about to open it she heard a noise inside of her room along with a familiar voice

''Those scrupbucket Titans have the stupid cargo that Blood sent us for'' ''But its not here Gizmo I'm looking with my eye everywhere''

Ravens eyes widened and she was beyond pissed of now 'nobody goes into my room' Raven thought murderously

''wait I'm picking up its stupid energy signature again, its coming from the door, lets get those scum sucking titans''

Raven ran out into the main room and burst through the doors with the Hive right behind her

''Raven whats wrong'' Robin asked ''We have compony'' replied Raven with a slight hint of terror in her voice

Raven ran behind the rest of the Titans and got the watch ready

'I wonder if the Hive are after the watch' Raven thought fastly to herself

Raven then heard a soft beep and she looked out the watch and the screen turned green again

The Hive burst through the door and got into a battle stance

the Titans did the same and Robin shouted ''TITANS GO!''

''WAIT'' yelled Seemore

both teams stopped right where they stood and looked at Seemore

''Brother Blood wants what you have and we were hoping for a trade'' stated Seemore

''What kind of trade dude'' Beast Boy asked seriously

Mammoth held up a giant larva ''We trade the cargo for his life'' Seemore said proudly

''SILKIE'' screamed Starfire

''What is your cargo or whatever'' Asked Robin

''You butt munchers have something that Blood wants, heres a stinkin' hint, it came from a stupid meteor'' informed Gizmo

Raven's eyes widened 'they are after the watch' thought Raven

Raven activated the watch and looked through her aliens and she found one that looked weird humanoid

'It'll have to do' Raven thought as she pressed the face of the watch down and she was engulfed in the familiar green light

Raven felt her pupils dissapear, her nose felt like a short muzzle, her ears dissapeared, she grew orange and black fur all over her body, her middle knuckle turned into a deadly claw

when the light was gone the Titans saw a large, muscle-bound humanoid tiger with no tail, in Raven's place

Starfire knew the creature to be a Appoplexian (_like I said I know the species of the aliens)_

Raven felt her heightened aggression start to get her pissed off _  
><em>

The Hive started to laugh so hard they fell to the ground

"**LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN HIVE FIVE, YOU ARE GOING DOWN**" Raven practically roared

Raven roared and attacked Mammoth first, she squeezed his hand with her now bigger and he let Silkie go

'This is actually really fun' Raven thought to herself as she squeezed Mammoth's hand harder

Starfire picked up Silkie and flew him out of the room

Robin was taking on Gizmo, Gizmo then got hit in the back with Robin's battle staff, and Gizmo's backpack fell to the ground crushed

Beast Boy turned into a lion and tried to take on Kid Wykked, but he kept on falling into portals

Robin hit Kid Wykked as hard as he can with his staff, Kid Wykked fell to the ground out cold

'' hopefully he won't be in a coma, aye Beast Boy'' Robin smirked

''Whatever just as long as he's out for the count dude'' Beast Boy said while holding his head dizzily

Cyborg was fighting Billy Numerous with his sonic cannon but having very little luck

Billy morphed more of himself, then punched Cyborg over and over again until the Billys were attacked by a green triceratops

''Thanks BB'' Cyborg thanked ''No problem Cy'' Beast Boy replied

Raven was having no trouble though she let go of Mammoth's hand then he punched her in the face ''**RRRAAAWWRR**'' roared Raven 'okay that hurt' Raven thought to herself angrily

Mammoth then grabbed Raven by the leg and threw her across the room, she went through the wall

Mammoth stuck his head in the hole 'Bad move Mammoth' Raven laughed to herself

she then grabbed Mammoth's face and punched down on his sholder(_hard)_ and threw him back into the kitchen

The familiar beeping sound filled Raven's ears 'NO NO NO NO NO' Raven screamed to herself

she then was engulfed in a red light and was herself again ''Dammit'' Raven yelled annoyed

''Well, well, well looks like I'll get the reward after all''

Raven turned around to see a very pissed off Mammoth about to charge at her

''AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS'' Raven screamed but nothing happened 'Duh I forgot I don't have my powers anymore with this watch stuck to me' Raven thought

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you don't have your powers anymore don't cha'' Mammoth laughed

he was about to grab Raven when Cyborg crashed through the wall along with the rest of the Titans

''About time'' Raven complained

Cyborg punched Mammoth in the gut as hard as he could, Robin hit him with his staff in the head, Beast Boy turned into a bull and hit Mammoth in the unmentionables

''AHHHHHHHHHHHA'' (_its supposed to sound like an opera singer)_ screamed Mammoth while falling on the ground holding his sensitive place

then Raven kicked him in the face knocking him out fast

''Well we got the Hive yet again team'' said Robin

''Yeah but Brother Blood is still out there man, and now he's looking for Raven cause of that watch'' Cyborg stated angrilly

''Maybe we should call Titans east tell them to keep a lookout dude'' Beast Boy stated

Just then the Titan's computer started to ring and Titans East came up to show Bumblebee

''Hey Sparky, Hey Robin, Hey BB, Hey Rae, Hey Star What'cha up to'' asked Bumblebee

''Nothin much just took down the Hive Five again, Oh and Raven found a cool new wmffff..'' Beast Boy started but started when Raven put her left hand over his mouth

Bumblebee looked suspiciously at Raven ''You got a new what Rae?'' asked Bumblebee

''For friend Raven has a new device that allows her to mmmmmmffffff...'' Robin covered Starfire's mouth

''Bumblebee maybe you should just come over to the tower, you only though k'' Robin asked

''Okay but why can't the rest of Titans East come too?'' Bumblebee asked

''Well what we have might be a bit of a shocker, but I think you will be the best one to expiain this to alright now come on over'' replied Robin

''K I'll see you guys in a few minuites bye'' and with that Bumblebee's face left the screen

''Dude why did'nt you let me tell her?'' asked a very annoyed Beast Boy

''Because it's Raven's secret not yours, you don't tell anybody unless you have her permission, alright'' stated Robin

''Fine, sorry Raven that I almost gave up your very serious secret'' apoligized Beast Boy

''Its okay Beast Boy just don't try it again'' Raven replied

**A FEW MINUITES LATER:**

**ding, dong, ding, dong**

''That must be Bumblebee, I'll get it'' said Cyborg

with that Cyborg left

Raven was nervous for some reason although she didn't know why 'whats wrong with me' Raven thought

The doors opened again and Bumblebee and Cyborg entered

''Okay time to get down to buisness, what did you get Rae?'' Bumblebee asked

''I think I can show you better than I can tell you Bumblebee'' Raven said

Bumblebee was very confused

With that Raven activated the watch and went through the aliens and chose one

''Your playing with your new watch and why is it so big and weird looking?'' asked Bumblebee

''Just watch Bee k'' said Cyborg

''K Sparky'' said Bumblebee

Raven then found her alien she wanted to turn in to Raven then pushed the face plate of the watch and a green light engulphed her

Raven's skin hardened into crystals, she felt her eyes morph into hard crystals too, Raven felt more crystals come out of her back

When the green light was gone, Bumblebee's eyes widened she got freaked out(_Raven turned into the original Daimondhead)_

''OOH MY GOD RAVEN IS THAT YOU, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!'' screamed Bumblebee freaking out

''Bumblebee calm down its still me don't worry'' reassured Raven(_whose voice was much deeper)_

''Raven what did you do to yourself, that is a trippy watch of yours'' commented Bumblebee

Then Raven explained to Bumblebee the whole story from dodging the meteor to fighting the Hive Five

''So Blood wants that watch of yours Rae'' asked Bumblebee

''Yes but while I'm wearing it Blood is not going to get anywhere near it'' The beeping sound filled everyones ears and Raven was developed in a red light and she was changed back to normal

''So why do you use that watch when you have powers anyway?'' asked Bumblebee

''With this watch on I can't acess any of my powers and I acually figured out that I can finally show emotions'' replied Raven

''Isn't that supposed to be good Raven'' Bumblebee asked worrily

''Yes, but I don't have my powers anymore, wait doesn't that mean that this watch acually is my powers now?'' stated and asked Raven

'' Dude, thats cool, it's like saying hi to a lot more new Titans '' Beast Boy stated

''I guess you could think about it like that'' Robin explained

''I wonder if we could get that watch off of you Raven, that you would get your powers back'' Cyborg questioned

''I don't know Cyborg, although honestly I do like being able to show emotions'' Raven replied with a somewhat smile

''Well then Raven lets get you into some training for your new powers'' Robin suggested

''Sure that sounds like something I need to be honest'' Raven answered

With that the Titans left, but the Titans didn't know was that someone was watching them

Somewhere out in Space:

''Well theres an Ultimate Omnitrix that Azmuth tried to hide from me? No matter I will steal this Ultimate Omnitrix and use it fulfill my plans! Launch a battle drone to pick up the Ultimate Omnitrix'' said mysterious booming voice

A port opened up on the mysterious ship and a missile looking object and it headed for a certain green and blue planet.

Titan's Gym:

Bumblebee was fighting Robin, while Beast Boy was doing weights with Cyborg

Raven was trying to figure out what types of aliens were inside of her watch

''Star I don't think I should do this'' Raven was currently standing on Beast Boy's tredmill and Starfire was trying to get Raven shanged into XLR8(_yes Raven is naming them after Ben's aliens)_

''Please friend Raven you need to do the practicing with the forms of your watch device'' asked Starfire innocently

''No not that form'' stated Raven

''Please''

''No''

''Please friend Raven''

''No''

''Please''

''No''

''Friend Raven you need to do the practicing of your forms''

''Fine, you happy!''

''Yes Friend Raven, very much'' smiled Starfire, Raven rolled her eyes annoyed

''Well which one should we do first then'' sighed Raven angrily

''How about the one form you call the XLR8'' replied Starfire

''Fine but I really don't know if I can balance on those feet of mine'' Raven replied sarcasticlly

Raven then turned on her watch and chose the alien she wanted to be

Raven pressed down on the watch's face and the green light and energy engulfed her once again

Instead of going more slimer, Raven felt her entire body form more muscles, then she felt her eyes become double, two other arms tore thier way out of her ribs

when the light was gone, standing in Raven's place was a twelve foot tall Tetramand

''Why did you guys get so small?'' asked Raven in a voice that could start an avalanche

''Now thats a cool lookin' alien'' stated Bumblebee

''guys what did I turn into, and please tell me why my head is about to hit the ceiling?'' asked a very confused Raven

''Raven why don't you and Cyborg go head to head, dude'' asked Beast Boy

''Okay fine, but first tell me what the heck I am'' growled Raven

''Friend Raven for you are a Tetramand, a very strong race of alien'' replied Starfire

''So Raven you want to have a weight lifting contest, winner don't get to do dishes for a month'' baited Cyborg

''No Cyborg, I don't want to at all'' replied Raven sourly

''Whats the matter Rae, afraid that Cy will kick your butt'' baited Beast Boy

''OK okay fine I'll go into the contest, happy now!'' yelled Raven

''Yes'' Beast Boy said

Raven and Cyborg went under giant automatic weights in the gym

Raven had to bend down a little, Cyborg laughed at her

''Titans Go!'' yelled Robin

The weights started to come and Raven started to lift with her first two arms

They were on twelve tons and Raven didn't show any signs of being tired, Cyborg started sweating profously and struggling

At twenty one tons Raven won and Cyborg's right arm was bent in the wrong direction

''Well who is the winner now Cyborg'' laughed Robin

''Yeah Sparky all of that tough guy talk and you get beat by a girl'' laughed Bumblebee

A beeping sound filled the air and a flash of red light

''Cyborg please don't make me do that again okay, my muscles are sore now'' complained Raven

''DUDE you did awsome'' shouted Beast boy

''Yes Friend Raven you did most of the awsome'' Starfire excitingly said

''Thanks I guess'' Raven said to Starfire and Beast Boy

''Raven if your watch made your muscles sore then it really is attached to you good then'' asked Cyborg while putting on a new arm

''Honestly Cyborg, what was your first clue'' replied Raven with sarcasam rolling off her toungue

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The Titans alarm started to go off

''Titans Trouble'' yelled the Boy Wonder

The Titans ran out to the main room and Robin checked the computer

Raven's watch beeped, signaling that it was recharged

''It's a giant meteorite that is now attacking the downtown, TITANS GO'' stated Robin

With that the Titans left the tower and flyed or drove to the crime scene

Raven activated her watch and turned into XLR8

''Okay lets see what you can do now body'' Raven said to herself

Raven sped off in a blur of black and blue

''Now this is more like it'' Raven told herself as a full face visor lowered itself into her face, while speeding to the crime scene

On Jump City's limits:

The Rustbucket was speeding twords Jump city at a good pace

''You ready back there Ben?'' asked Grandpa Max

''You got it Grandpa, just leave it to the professionals'' Ben stated

''Hey dweeb you need to get there fast, its one of Vilgax's drones'' hurried Gwen

Ben activated his original Omnitrix and chose XLR8 and slammed down on the watch's dial

Ben got engulfed in a green light and changed, when the light was gone XLR8 was standing in Ben's place

''See you guys there'' XLR8 taunted

XLR8 sped off in a blue and black blur that sped off towards Jump city

With the Titans:

Raven ran at a good pace not to actually run ahead of the Titans

When the Titans came to the meteor site, it was a giant robot attacking the city

The Titans got out and off of thier transports to the scene

''Hey Sparky where's Raven'' asked Bumblebee

''You guys needed me?'' asked Rae/XLR8 as she skidded to a stop

All of the Titans jaws were on the floor at her speed

''What haven't you guys ever seen a super fast runner before?'' Rae/XLR8 asked with sarcasm in her scratchy voice

The giant robot turned twords the Titans and scanned them all

When it came to Rae/XLR8 its scanner turned red and the robot shot at Rae/XLR8

Rae/XLR8 doged just by milimeters and ran again to hit the robot

''TITANS GO'' yelled the Boy Wonder

and the Titans ran to battle the giant robot.

With Ben:

XLR8 was speeding twords the robot when he stopped and noted that there was another XLR8 creature there and a bunch of weird looking teens fighting the robot already

'Should I go and help, they look like they got it covered but they could use some help' thouht XLR8

XLR8 sped off and ran up a building at really fast speeds and jumped off the building, then landed on the robot

Rae/XLR8 noticed a creature that looked just like her land on top of the robot

'Not a bad idea' Rae/XLR8 thought to herself, she sped up a building and jumped on the robot

XLR8 noticed this and helped her get a grip, XLR8 started to rip out all of the wiring in the robots head

Rae/XLR8 did the same thing and ripped the wires out as fast as she could

Cyborg was shooting at the robot's legs and they were starting to crumble from underneath the machine

Beast Boy turned into a Stegasaurus and used his tail to stab the robot's hands that tried to scoop him up

Starfire flew around the robot, dodging the missiles that to hurt her, she shot her starbolts at the robot and damaged its shoulder cannons

Robin used an ice disk and blinded the robot, then hit the robot right between the eyes with a roundhouse kick

Bumblebee shot her stingers at the robot's leg joits heating them up until they could not support the robot anymore

The robot collapsed in defeat and crumbled into scrap metal

Rae/XLR8 rejoined her friends and XLR8 joined them as well

All of the Titan's eyes widened(_of course not Raven's and Starfire's_)

''Who are you'' asked Rae/XLR8

''I could ask you the same thing'' replied XLR8

Just then XLR8's symbol started to beep red, and a red light engulfed XLR8

standing in XLR8's place was Ben Tennyson

''Okay now I think we're gettin' somewhere'' Cyborg said

''Umm, hi I'm Ben and you guys are the Teen Titans arn't you'' asked a very excited Ben

''Yes we are, my name's Robin nice to meet you Ben'' Robin said nicely

''And Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee, right'' asked Ben

''Yup, man you sure know us don't you dude'' replied Beast Boy

''Say, arn't you missing one Titan?'' asked Ben

The symbol on Rae/XLR8's chest beginned to beep and flash red, Rae/XLR8 was engulfed in a red light yet again

Whan the red light was gone Raven was standing in the exact same spot as Rae/XLR8

''No way you have an Omnitrix to?'' asked an astonished Ben

''Whats an Omnitrix'' asked Raven

''An Omnitrix is the watch you have on your wrist'' answered Ben

Raven currently had her cloack drapped around herself

''What does your Omnitrix look like?'' asked Ben curious

''Can we talk about this back at the tower guys'' asked Beast Boy  
>''Um I should problaly wait for my grandpa and my goofy cousin'' stated Ben<p>

Just then the Rustbucket drove up to the scene and Gwen walked out of the RV and so did Max

''Hey Ben who are these guys'' asked Gwen

''Were the Teen Titans, I'm Robin thats Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee'' answered Robin

''Hi I'm Gwen and this is Grandpa Max'' Gwen said

''Hi'' greeted Max nicely

''Would you guys like to come back to the tower'' Robin asked

''OF COARSE!'' Ben and Gwen said in unision

''Well okay then lets go'' stated Bumblebee

They all left for the tower

At Titans Tower:

The Tennysons looked around in awe at the tower

Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be seen

Beast Boy was currently losing to Ben in a video game

Cyborg was showing Gwen how the T-car was built(_and suprisingly she was interested_)

Bumblebee headed back to Titans East

Max was staring at Raven as she read a book, and Raven was starting to get uncomfortable

''Its acually been a while sence I've seen you last _Rachel Arella Roth_'' Max informed

Raven's eyes widened ''How...how do you know my real name?'' asked now a scared Raven

''Don't worry, I knew your mother, and I never thought that I would see my goddaughter again'' informed Max

Raven was flabbergasted her eyes completely off of her book and staring at Max trying to process the information

''Let me explain, Arella was in Azarath and she was lonely and pregnant with you, I was a outsider monk in training at the time'' Max informed

Raven was still shocked ''So...you know...who my father is'' Raven asked shakly

''Yes I do, but don't worry I won't tell anyone, and I don't care to be honest'' stated Max

''But I don't remember you at all'' informed Raven

''You were just a baby at the time, and the Plumbers called to reqruit me'' said Max

''So I have a godfather and that would be you'' Raven asked

''Yes Rachel'' Max said

''Please just me Raven Max'' Raven stated

"Alright I will, so I guess its obvious how the whole prophesy thing came out" Max said smiling

"Yeah I guess it is" Raven said smiling as well

* * *

><p><strong> dang that was a lot of writing<strong>

**Well I think that this was a pretty good story don't you too**

**Please tell me by reviewing**

**I'll try to update this story if you guys like it**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**See ya later peps**

**Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then  
><strong>


End file.
